And It Was Just Life
by Aria Aurora
Summary: Jason's Todd's life as told by various song lyrics.


**You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair, but that's okay, see if I care**

"The was a cheap shot Jason." Bruce snarled at the sheepish Cheshire grin young boy in front of him as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. His ice blue eyes narrowed into a glared into the wide eyes of the younger child who just gave a peace sign and stuck out his tongue.

"You said if I get you down then I get to go on patrol with you, you never said what was off limits "

A ten year old Jason threw him a laugh and cracked his knuckles; hoping to look half as intimidating as Bruce did it when he was in his Batman costume, only having Bruce smirk down at him.

"You know you're kind of cute when you try to be like me."

Bruce's glare soften as Jason scowled and crossed his arm pouting. Turning his grin into a glare, and snapping at Bruce.

"I'm not cute Bruce! I'm tough and fearless!"

"With your tooth missing?"

Bruce rose an eyebrow. Couple nights ago Jason had lost a baby tooth while eating a slice of watermelon. He didn't believe in the tooth fairy, said it was for children but Alfred has convinced him to place it under the pillow and sure enough, tomorrow there was a nice fifty dollar bill folded up all pretty and tight.

"Hey that's not fair I'm only eleven.."

Jason wrinkled his nose, huffing at Bruce, causing his mentor and father figure to laugh. Instead Bruce lightly patted Jason's hair.

"How about we spar again? And this time no cheap shots alright?"

Jason quickly lost his dismay, and instead perked up into a smirk, "Alright but when I punch you to the ground you can't claim it was because I cheated, you old man."

_"Hit me with your best shot, kiddo".  
_

* * *

**'Cause you're coming down hard and your joints are all stuck, I tried to say that's not the only way**

"Tell me Bird-Boy, I've asked this question to many abused victims but all of them seem to be afraid of me." He paused to make a dramatic pose of placing his hand to his chest, "I mean can you imagine someone _afraid_ of me?" He shook his head and sighed, looking up to the boy with a sick, twisted smile and a compensating tone, "but since you have quite a big mouth on you I'm sure you'll answer me."

Yellow teeth and green hair, white claws and bad breath gripped onto black hair to haul him up and hold him in the air. Yellow teeth stretched into a grin, and red eyes widen into balls, his free hand held a crowbar already with blood splattered and the boy had tethered clothing and a couple of broken bones already. His Robin uniform was torn, one eye was pulsed black, his jaw was slightly out of place, and his arms were broken into odd places. Yellow, black, green, and blue covered the flesh parts, and blood covered him completely. It painful, but the boy, Jason, never cried. He didn't cry when his mother left him for the Joker, and he won't cry being beaten by the Joker. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Does a forehand hurt more."

The Joker rose up his crowbar and brought it down onto Jason's shoulders, sending him to the ground with a grunt. "Or does a backhand?" With Joker's hand behind him, he brought it down onto Jason's cheek, causing the boy to roll over and spit out blood, and a couple of his teeth. Jason groaned, pretty soon he will be beaten to death; at least he can die knowing his mother was alive, and at least he won't have a sucky death, like death on the toilet.

"Why are you smiling?"

Joker kicked Jason, rolling him onto his back. Joker stepped onto Jason's stomach, putting on pressure and stepping on and over. Walking off letting Jason recover by coughing and wheezing. Jason was going through hell. Broken, bloodied, bruised, stepped, and cut all over. He was on the verge of death, he could tell, even if Batman were to come to save him, it wouldn't be enough to save Jason. You can heal his bones, but his heart won't be, not with his mother.

"Now I would love to continue to play with you Robin, but I have other business to attend to I'm sure you can understand, after all you are a boy of business."

Joker laughed, setting down a timer and flicking it on. "Have fun, I'm sure Daddy-Bats will have a surprise waiting for him when he gets here. _Ha Ha Ha Ha_". With the last laugh, Joker left, locking the door behind him. Leaving Jason and the timer completely alone, he even took the crowbar with him. The bomb started ticking from thirty. Thirty seconds for Jason to be saved, but Jason knew Batman wouldn't get in there in time. Instead Jason otp to close his eyes, and hoped he would die before the explosion would tear him into parts. He dreamed about his earlier days, he dreamed about the first time he had a home cooked meal, the first time Bruce cuddled him after a nightmare, the first time he was Robin, and the first time he saved a child from a homicidal maniac. He thought about anything other than the time, and Bat an.

_ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, on-_

Jason smirked, he knew Batman would be too late.

* * *

**Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose.**

The Wayne Manor was not suppose to be used a graveyard, but it was holding Bruce's young hamster, and his parents. Thomas and Martha Wayne. Alfred knew that the grounds of the Wayne Manor was not new to having bodies being buried six foot under, he knew of death and of sadness. The Wayne Manor was a mourning place for it also held the bodies of John Grayson and Mary Gayson, the parents of another eight year old who had lost his parents in a Circus murder. People do not go to the Wayne Manor to heal. It was not for healing, but for mourning.

And that is what was happening right now. Another coffin, another body, but one of a child was being placed six foot under ground next to the parents of Bruce Wayne and in between the parents of Richard Grayson. Alfred knew of adults dieing and leaving behind their children, but it was never suppose to be a child dying leaving behind a grieving, mourning parent. That is what was happening today, right now, this second. Richard, Wally, Alfred, Bruce, Clark, Diana, Barry, and Barbara were around his grave. Watching his coffin lowered down into the Earth. The Earth that belonged to Wayne Manor. Alfred watch Clark and Diana comfort Bruce, and watch Bruce shove them away. Alfred watch Wally rub Richard's back as he cried onto Barbara's shoulder. He watched Barry pull Bruce into a hug, despite Bruce going limp. Alfred also heard the sobs of a very broken Father finally breaking free as the soil was covered over, and it became a reality. Bruce was broken, Richard was heart broken, and Alfred could only make his chocolate chip cookies and coffee in hopes to heal.

No the Wayne Manor is not meant to heal. Not to heal the child of the street, it was meant to mourn. The mourning of the children, and the mourning of the parents. Bruce had taken off duty, Richard and Barbara stayed at the Manor with Bruce. For weeks they were in hiding, only speaking to their friends here and there, but mostly they spent in Bruce's room, grieving as family. Together.

But has with every mourning, there must be a light. A mission brought the family out of hiding, and a brand of time struck a lightning cord into the Earth of a child buried six feet under and brought the child back to life. The child woke up in his own coffin, his own death. He was scared, he was freaking out. He remembered being blown apart, he remembered thinking the last thing was Batman, and he woke up in an enclosed area, a box. He was under ground and he was scared. He started hitting against the wood, smacking it and tearing at it. He needed out, he needed to find Bruce. He felt his fingers tear as wood chipped underneath his nails, and dirt piling onto him as he broke from the confinements and dug his way from his own grave. He was free, he was Jason Todd, but he was alone. He was scared, he was a boy, he wanted Bruce, his wanted his brother, he wanted his father, he didn't want to be here alone on a storming night.

"Hush child."

A smooth voice called to him. Jason snapped to attention. A woman, tall, Arabian, sleek brown hair, and a gorgeous figure but a soft voice. She reached her hand out to him, and pulled him to her. She lightly brushed his hair with her fingers, swaying the dirty away and making sure it wouldn't get onto his eyes. She held him carefully, but close, not wanting to break him. She had witness it all from start to beginning, and she figured she would bring this young scared soul into back to how he was, if only better. She would train him, and heal him, and fix him, then send him back to Bruce.

* * *

**Can't you help me as I'm starting' to burn all alone, too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.**

Jason Todd. A kid born into a family where the father teaches the son on how to escape a hit and run, and where the mother cared more about her needles than her son. Jason Todd a kid who turned into life on the streets, and was picked up by Batman and taken into a rich guys family. Jason Todd a kid on the streets turned into a defender of Justice as Robin, the second boy wonder. Jason Todd a boy who died because he cares for family, and was brought back to heal the wounds of a broken father. Jason Todd, a person who died as a kid but was brought back as a man, went from Robin the Boy Wonder to Red Hood, a defender with a killer's edge. Jason Todd operation now as Red Hood chuckled as he sent bullets to a males chest.

"Roy if I didn't know you any better, I would assume you get into this fights on purpose"

Jason said as he shoved the blunt end of his gun to a guys throat, then shooting him in the face, turning around he sent a kick to one coming up behind him and again sending a bullet to his head. Jason Todd was once again saving Roy Harpers, a friend he had picked up earlier in his second life from a few angry terrorist that were out for Harper's head. Seems his friend managed to get a hefty price in Asia, Jason was kind of jealous; not even he had a price on his head.

"Oh come on Jay, don't tell me you don't enjoy the action."

Roy rolled his eyes and threw an arrow to a guy's throat, and kicked the legs of another, bringing his boot down onto the guy's chest and as a finishing touch shooting an arrow up the guy's chin.

"Please, only an idiot like you could get himself on the mercenary list of just about every country in the world, dumbass."

Jason shot down the rest of the assassins left. The room was bloodied, and they were covered in blood themselves, not that it really minded. They of course had many nights where they were covered in head to toe in blood, blood was something that nether of them had a major problem with.

"An idiot that gives you all the fun that Bat's could never give you."

Roy rolled his eyes and dragged his arrow out from the bodies he had shot it too. Cleaning the blood off with someone's shirt, and putting it back into its proper place. "Kori is still off with the Teen Titans, lets say we hit the showers and have pizza?"

Jason shrugged, cleaning off his guns and followed Roy out the bar. "Anything for you Harper." He swung an arm over Roy's shoulder, sending a kiss to the red-heads cheek and both of them walked off.


End file.
